Miles Axlerod revenge
by Hellfoxs
Summary: A organization called GLC (Global Liberation Cars) want to conquer the world and using every method do reach they goal. C.H.R.O.M.E. still recover the loses of they agents by a explosion by GLC on they headquarter. It's now up to Mater,Ashley Shiftwell, Finn M, Holey Shiftwell to stop GLC from conquering the world.


**A/N:** hi readers this is my first fanfiction story. Please review and tell me if the story is good. I keep working on chapter 1 at the moment.

Axlerod and the lemon cars are sentence for 30 years and lock up in a extreme security prison in Great Britain (GB). Mean while Finn and Holley are assigned to a new mission to investigate an organisation gathering lemon cars under the name GLC (Global Libration Cars) which the goal conquer the world.

In Radiator Springs, Mater and Lightning McQueen are having they daily fun with the tractors unaware of the new danger coming to them.

In GB, the GLC launch an attack on the prison and free Axlerod and the Lemon cars while Finn and Holley still on the mission. Axlerod is still seeking for revenge but GLC want to concentrate on operation: Lemon hours and that Axlerod revenge can put the whole operation in danger.

Finn and Holley have found a underground secret base of the GLC but it was a trap and in five minutes they are surrounded by heavy armed lemons and mercenaries. Finn and Holley surrender and Holley though if she ever see mater again.

After 3 days all communication had been lost with Finn and Holley, C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarter send agent Ashley Shiftwell to Radiator Springs to team up with Mater.

In GLC headquarter they decide to start two operations to conquer the world and eliminate the C.H.R.O.M.E. forever and Mater and Lightning McQueen. They sent GLC elite agent Reiko Hinomoto to pretend Holley and assigned to eliminate Mater and Lightning McQueen.

Reiko (fake Holley) is similar as the real Holley and have weapons and gadgets use by C.H.R.O.M.E.

In Radiator Springs agent Ashley arrived to meet Mater and she only know him by C.H.R.O.M.E., photo's and news from the World Grand Prix final in London and disagree that her twin sister fell in love with a tow truck.

Ashley is different from Holley with having experience in administration and field work and that's why C.H.R.O.M.E. decide to send her to Mater. When Mater saw Ashley, he though Holley was back for the first date. Ashley explain that she is not Holley but her twin sister, she has purple color as Holley only different are the blue eyes instead of green eyes and having the dent.

In C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarter the fake Holley arrive and telling that Finn is been captured and that she able to escape from GLC ambush. At the same time in GLC command center with its commander Rebecca Graham and general M. Axlerod is planning the next strategic to conquer the world.

In London, C.H.R.O.M.E. command is holding a meeting about the situation and planning a rescue operation to save Finn M. and Holley (Reiko) is been giving administration work again.

Reiko has now access to all secret information about the C.H.R.O.M.E. operation and download every piece of information on her USB causing the result of many C.H.R.O.M.E. operations become failure and lose of good agents.

Ashley hate Mater and thinking why her sister fall in love with a 'old and rusty' tow truck like Mater.

GLC release Holley Shiftwell when Reiko is already done the damage on the C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarter by blowing the C.H.R.O.M.E. building and Holley became must wanted car around the globe by C.H.R.O.M.E..

Reiko is now heading towards Radiator Springs to finish her task assigned by GLC command to eliminating Mater and Lightning McQueen in Radiator Springs.

In Radiator Springs Ashley is giving Mater a quick spy and survival training using Sarge boot camp when she heard on the news that C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarter is been destroy.

Finn is been interrogated by Axelrod in the GLC base but Finn only say these words 'he isn't a traitor and will not give any piece of information'. Axlerod laugh because GLC already obtain C.H.R.O.M.E. database and we only keeping you alive to show you the world will be ruled by GLC and no one will save you.

Holley went back to C.H.R.O.M.E. only realize that she is now a wanted car and seen as defect agent working for GLC. She has no choice then go to Radiator Springs and ask Mater for help. Reiko arrive at Radiator Springs with a new identity from a waitress that she killed in London. After two weeks of training Mater is now a spy with limited experience. Reiko plant a bomb in Lightning McQueen trailer when he leave Radiator Springs to go back do London to finish World Grand Prix final. Mater elimination will difficult because Ashley is around him. Reiko disguise as Holley again and will kill Mater by poison by kissing him. In a underground headquarter located in Birmingham C.H.R.O.M.E. order Ashley to arrest her Holley if he shows up in Radiator Springs.

In a top secret GLC research and developing base professor Zündapp and his team developed **Chrono** technology which is useful as backup plan if Reiko fail in her mission. Reiko send a note to Mater to ask him for help and see him alone. Reiko plan to separate Mater from Ashley by putting a sleeping pill in her oil drink and take Mater for a night moon walk. Holley arrive at Radiator Springs by flying with Sylvia (Siddeley lover/partner).


End file.
